My Total Drama All-Stars
Time for one of the biggest seasons ever! In this all-star season, we will have the best of the best compete strategically, physically, and socially in the biggest challenge yet, or risk being eliminated in the Flush of Shame! 15 all-stars, one winner! $1,000,000! Contestants Merged #Lindsay - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #Heather - MPPS #Gwen - Sunsummer7 #Noah - TrentFan #Paper - TrentFan #Courtney - MPPS #Bridgette - MPPS #Mike - SKX Eliminated #Scott - S321 #B - S321 #Griffin - SoaringSpirits #Kyndel - SoaringSpirits #Anne Maria - SoaringSpirits #Derek - S321 #Alejandro - Sunsummer7 Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Come on in, All-Stars! Heather: *arrives* Another season? Ugh, just hand me the million and let me walk away already. Courtney: *puts her arm out in front of her, blocking her path* Not so fast. I am a C.I.T. I've been trained for this stuff, if anything, you're going down. Bridgette: Girls, please. Let's not fight. Courtney: *glares* Pfft, you, of all people, trying to intervene? Heather: You make me sick, both of you. B: *walks off the plane in slo-mo* Thank you! Thank you very much! Scott: The three stooges are back! Derek: *pops out of the ground* And better than ever! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Lindsay: Hi! I'm Lindsay! I'm glad to be back at... what's the show called again? Gwen: *arrives* It's Total Drama. *sighs* B: *to Derek and Scott* But one of you needs to be Curley, so off with the hair! *takes out a razor* Scott and Derek: *point fingers at each other* IT'S HIM* B: *plays einey meeny miney mo, and lands on Scott, than hands him the razor* Well, it's you ol' chum! *smirks* Scott: *glares at B and shaves his hair off* Now we're complete... Courtney: Are you three... even legal? Bridgette: (CONF) Being an antagonist really screwed things up for me. Why did I do it? Pressure... I don't know. Maybe, well, actually being a decent person will get me far. B: What's that supposed to mean? I mean, I know what it means, but in this context? Courtney: Jusr don't expect to make it far. B: Touche! If I'm going down early, you're going down with me! Chris: Since Anne Maria's name was drawn out of a hat earlier, she will go to the team that loses the first challenge. *hands out team buffs to contestants* Head to your campsites! Episode 1 Players Cabin (1) Lindsay: *sighs, feeling alone* (CONF) In World Tour, I was eliminated by an alliance... I didn't have many friends. I want at least one! (NON-CONF) I need a friend... any friend. Heather: (CONF) Lindsay? An All-Star? That's like calling a Flip-Flop, Steven Dawkings or whatever his name is. (END CONF) So, Lindsay? Looking for a friend? (CONF) That moron would probably join me anyway. Lindsay: Of course! Heather: Nice to have you with me. *glares at Scott* Hey, ginger snaps, get over here. (CONF) Way too easy. Is this game even worth playing anymore? Scott: *comes over* What the h*** is it? Lindsay: *to Heather* So, are we friends? Heather: *to Lindsay* Sure. ''*snickers, and shoots daggers at Scott* Whoa, first of all, you've got things the wrong way around. *signals Lindsay to agree* I give you attitude and you accept it, and move on with your shallow, pathetic life, not vice versa. It wouldn't work. Second of all, fine, no alliance for you, unless you accept these policies. And if you ''ever throw a challenge, without my call, you're a goner. Us three will make the final 3 and merge, under my policies. Lindsay: *gets the signal* Okay, I agree with Heather! Scott: *to Heather* Woah, woah, woah. You're not the despot of this! We're co-operating. We run strategies by each other and agree. As Machievelli once said, "The ends justifies the means". We'll do whatever it takes to reach the final stages of the game. Heather: *hi-fives Lindsay* She is the prime example of a worthwhile alliance member. (CONF) More like the prime example of a Flip-Flop with a half-brain cell. (END CONF) Sorry bud, you follow my orders, or you're on your own. Scott: *glares at Heather* Deal, but I get to actually have a say in things! I saw the s*** you pulled in Island and you failed! Contrary to what you think, you're not the only person here with a functioning brain! Heather: *whispers* Keep your mouth shut, don't bring up anything, and maybe I'll give you some say in what we do. But for now, I want to hear an apology. I made the final 3. I saw that crap you pulled in Revenge. Yeah. Whoopie-doo. Scott: *whipers* Fine, I apologize, and if you don't give me say, I'm more than willing to reveal what you did to everyone! Dawn: *meditates randomly* Heather: They know, they don't care. So you shut up, you get say, don't even bother with your stooges, and let me do some work, while you use your half-brain cell to think of strategy, and I have to agree with it. *walks to Dawn* Meditation? Wow, you're so unique, and peaceful. (CONF) Eww. Creep. Dawn: Thanks. Scott: *shoots daggers at Heather* LISTEN SISTER! I MAY APPEAR TO BE A REDNECK BUMPKIN, BUT I'M A LOT SMARTER THAN YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR! WE WORK TOGETHER, OR I GET EVERYONE TO VOTE YOU OUT! Heather: Wow, I totally agree with you about Mother Nature needing support! Infact, I'm totally donating a good amount of my winnings to charity, to help improve our world! Compassionate, and supportive people like you should win, and I could help you win that. (CONF) The most I'd donate, is a million dollars. To myself, of course. Mother Earth can go - (END CONF) You know what, Scott? Just, leave. Scott: NEVER! NOT UNTIL WE AGREE TO CO-OPERATE! YOUR TOTALITARIANIST TACTICS MAY WORK FOR HER *points to Lindsay* BUT NOT FOR ME! Heather: *pulls him aside, and whispers* We'll work this out later, just let me do what I need to do first. *Back to Dawn, and puts on a fake smile* So, what do you say? Dawn: Sure. Lindsay: *walks to Heather* So, BFF! Can I walk with you a minute? I have some questions. Scott: (CONF) Heather thinks that I have no rights and will willingly serve as her subordinate! I'm the author of MY fate buddy! Heather: (CONF) Ok, so I've got Flip-Flop, Icky Ginger Snaps, and Freaky Voodoo Weirdo. Incase one goes AWOL, I need a replacement... but... who is there to chose from? Griffin and Kyndel? No way. That only leaves... *gulps* Alejandro... Ugh. Why can't this be simple? (END CONF) Sure, Lindsay, BFF... Lindsay: *walking with Heather* I saw that Scott got rules, what about me? *innocent smile* Heather: Don't worry, BFF, we'll get our priorities straight. I'll let you use some of my make-up, ok? SOME. Scott: (CONF) Heather Moore, the dumb*** Queen Bee thinks she can tell me what to do! And it's really pissing me off! My dad always told me that I was in charge! I'm a McLane, I DECIDE! She's the Harley Quinn in this alliance! I'M THE JOKER! AND THE JOKER NEVER IS PUSHED AROUND! Lindsay: *to Heather* Yay! Thanks. *hugs* But still, what are the priorities? I'm wondering, and excited! Heather: ... If you have like, anyone you want to vote out, I'll totally vote with you! Oh, and, you have a higher rank than Scott in this alliance hierarchy. *walks over to Alejandro* Alejandro, we need to talk. Scott: *re-grows his hair, spray paints it green and puts on clown warpaint, looking like the Joker* Why so serious.....? (ok wtf) Alejandro: Heather? It's been so long. We haven't talked since My Total Drama World Tour. What do you need? Scott: *thinking he's the Joker, to Heather* Harley Quinn, we're working together! Exactly the same at best! Heather: *shoves Scott into furniture, causing it to collapse on him, and ignores him* Alejandro, it's been so long. *strokes his shoulder* We were a thing, remember. So, maybe, buddying up with Dawn, Lindsay and I? Oh, and ranga too. We'd be unstoppable. Alejandro: Sure, why not? Heather: Perfect. (CONF) Ah, I can't wait until the first challenge, so we can show the other team who is really boss. Scott: *dodges the attack and puts a kick me sign on Heather's back* I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS EXCURSION! Lindsay: Heather, Scott put something on your back. *takes it off* Oh it's a "kick me" sign! Heather: Wow, real mature Scott. *throws his clothes drawer at him* (CONF) That little ginger kid is seriously getting on my nerves. Scott: *throws Heather's clothes at her* LIKE YOU'RE THE EPITOME OF MATURITY! Heather: *snatches her clothes* Eww, get out of my clothes you sick perve. (CONF) Ugh, he's going next. When we lose, I've already got the numbers, we WILL boot Scott. (END CONF) You see this, Al? That little freak is touching my things, and that is not ''permitted. Alejandro: I know! What's his problem... Stars Cabin (1) Courtney: So, I've made up a bathroom schedule, and have decided that as everyone has to share a bunk bed, leaving one person with two bunks to themselves, I get it, as I will be the most contributive person to our team, and will lead us all to victory, you can count on me, as I need my rest. *sticks the schedule on the wall* Bridgette: It's all yours. B: *glares at Courtney* Who do you think you are sister?! You were too chicken to jump off the cliff in Island, and you think you're the best member of the team!? Ha, sure! Courtney: *grunts* Stick with your stereotype, and stay silent. Frankly, no one wants to here it, B. I'm the A-List. You're what your name implies. Bridgette: *Walks to B* She's a bit tough, but, you'll get use to it* B: I'm not dealing with her bulls***, even if it kills me! Bridgette: *puts her hand on his shoulders* Come on, B. Let's not get angry with her, let's just, relax, and maybe do a little yoga meditation? B: No Bridgette! She can't speak down to the son of Notorious B.I.G! My daddy demanded respect, and I do too! Meditation ain't gonna help me! When someone smacks you in the chops, SMACK BACK! Not literally of course! Bridgette: *walks back a bit* I'll... just leave you two at it. Courtney: I'd be glad to give this big tough boy some loving! Loving from my fist of FURY! B: Oh yeah! Lay it on Ol' Thunder Belly then! Courtney: Well, you can show some manners like the real man you are, and wait, I'm a bit stressed out today. I need a massage, nice, long, hot shower, yoga, excercise, nutritional breakfast, and win the challenge for our team. B: A real man never is pushed around! Courtney: A real man? Please... Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. Gwen: *comes in cabin* Sorry I'm late. It took forever to find this cabin... Courtney: *pompously walks out of the cabin, shoving Gwen* I'm in charge. Gwen: *rubbing head* Got it... B: *to Courtney* I'M THE REAL MAN HERE! YOU'RE NOT MUCH OF A WOMAN YOURSELF! Challenge Chris: Challenge time! You will do the cliff jumping challenge from TDI! Most jumpers wins the advantage for the team in Part 2! GO! Lindsay: *in fear, to Heather* Wanna jump together, BFF? Scott: *jumps off* B: *jumps off* Derek: *jumps off* Noah: *sarcastically* Oh boy..............I love challenges that can kill me. *jumps off, bored* Dawn: *jumps off, meditating* Paper: Um.........*jumps off, recluntantly* Heather: No, there's no way I'm jumping. *folds arms* Lindsay: Okay... I'm too scared to jump off myself... can you push me off? Scott: *in the water at the bottom to Heather* OH YEAH! I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT! *shoots a spitball at her, which makes her lose her balance* Heather: I'd be ''glad ''to. *snickers, with an evil grin, and shoves her with all her might off the cliff* (CONF) I've always wanted to push idiots off cliffs, I was hoping to knock ginger snaps off, but, Lindsay is good enough. (END CONF) *slips, and falls off with Lindsay* Alejandro! Get down here! There's shar- *splashes in the water* Lindsay: *in water* Thanks Heather. We really did end up jumping together! Alejandro: Don't worry, Heather! I'm coming! *jumps to the rescue* Heather: Help! (CONF) I hate, hate, hate this show! Alejandro: *lands in water and carries Heather out of the water* Heather: Uh, thanks. Bridgette: *Faces the cliff* You can do it, Bridgette. You did it, like, what? 6, 7, 8, or something seasons ago? You can do it, now! *jumps* Courtney: I have this medical condition called- *slips on Scott's spitball which missed Heather* Ahhh! *falls off the cliff* Chris: And... time's up! The Stars got 6 jumpers, and the Players only got five. They get an advantage in the second part. The teams must now dig up parts to build a hot tub. The catch? Booby traps are set around the island! The Stars' advantage is that they don't have those on their section of the island. The Players are fair game. Start digging! Alejandro: *starts digging* Lindsay: *starts digging* Gwen: *starts digging* Courtney: *blows a whistle* Get digging! Bridgette: *starts digging* Heather: This is childsplay. *walks over to Courtney* Wow, you're a real leader, aren't you? Courtney: Duh, I'm a C.I.T Heather: That's awesome. It's also awesome how you're bossing around your entire team, only caring about yourself, and drowning out their say. (CONF) That's why I do, but still. (END CONF) You're a real, worthless, team player. Good luck. *walks back, and starts digging* Courtney: Shut up! I am a C.I.T! I NEED to boss people around! It's more like... Bridgette: Just get digging! Paper: *starts digging* Noah: *starts digging* Dawn: *starts digging* Heather: *continues digging* Courtney: *reluctantly starts digging* (CONF) Heather is just trying to make a fool of me. She's good, but, she's gone. Scott: *starts digging* B: *starts digging* Derek: *starts digging* Bridgette: *digs* Heather: *digs* Courtney: DIG! Scott: *digs* Gwen: What is Heather's deal? *digs* Scott: *digs* Alejandro: *digs* Lindsay: *digs* Gwen: I see the hot tub material! Scott: *pulls out a piece of wood* *a trap hurls Scott away* Gwen: *digs up hot tub stuff* Scott: *pulls out the pieces* B: I got something! Gwen: *starts making hot tub* *trap hurls Scott away again* Chris: *laughs* B: *helps Gwen assemble it* Derek: *Also pitches in* Gwen: *still building it* Lindsay and Alejandro: *digs up pieces but are hurled away* Derek: *helps build* Gwen: *almost done* Scott: *whispering to Heather* I promise to do whatever you say to be in your alliance! Gwen: *finishes* There! Chris: The Super Stars win the first challenge! Powerful Players, see you at elimination! Pre Vote Players Cabin (1) Scott: *to Heather* Listen, I'll let you do what you want in the alliance and I promise to listen! Just don't vote me out! I actually tried today unlike Griffin! 1 more chance and if I pull that Joker s*** again, I'm out! Heather: I think you're forgetting something. This is ''my alliance, you won't let me do anything, I let you. So, no. You're on your own, buddy. See you at elimination. Lindsay: *in private, to Heather* So, BFF. Who's going home? Scott: Fine! You tell me whatever to do, and I'll listen! (CONF) I'M THE AUTHOR OF MY FATE BUDDY! This is OUR alliance, not hers! But I can frame someone here and get off scot-free! (NON-CONF) *puts on gloves, takes out a finger print kit, approaches the sleeping Griffin, stamps his fingers onto the kit, swipes Heather's iPod, places it onto Griffin's hand and puts it under-neath his covers as the marks dissapear, then destroys his gloves and finger print kit* Griffin: Okay everyone, tonight we need to take out the biggest link, which is Alejandro. Also if you vote with me on this you can ensure your safety in the game tonight. Please consider it. *to heather* Hey, I'll vote with you tonight if you'd like. Who are you wanting to take out tonight? Apart from Scott, since he could be an asset when the numbers go against him. Scott: *to Dawn, whispering* I need to speak to you. Heather: *to Lindsay and Griffin* Scott, definitely. I don't care who's next, but Scott is going now. (CONF) Alright, I've got Lindsay, Dawn, Alejandro and I which will send Scott packing, and getting Griffin to vote with us would be perfect. Stars Cabin (1) Courtney: We won, thanks to my fine'' leadership, right... team? *awkward silence*' Bridgette: Right! (CONF) Getting goodie-goodie with Courtney wasn't a bad idea, maybe people will forget about my past... I only hope. Courtney: (CONF) Bridgette has been acting rather suspicious, ah well, any supporter is good. Everyone is probably just hiding the truth due to the embarrassment of admitting that they were wrong. Hmph. I always have my pride. Noah: *reading book* Paper: *recovering from a shark bite, when he was bitten off-screen* Ow........ow......... Gwen: Are you okay? I know what it's like being brutally injured, so let me help. *bandages Paper* Players Vote (1) Chris: Vote here. Heather: (CONF) Scott. Muah ha ha. Lindsay: (CONF) My BFF is voting Scott, so I will too. Alejandro: (CONF) Voting for Scott. SUCKS TO BE YOU! *cameraman confronts him* No, I'm not nice. I was just happy to see Heather again, but eliminating people is so much fun! HAHA! Dawn: (CONF) Scott. Sorry. Chris: Here are the results! Marshmallows go to... Dawn, Alejandro, Lindsay, Kyndel, and Griffin. Heather and Scott, the ultimate rivalry, one of you is going. The final marshmallow goes to... Heather! Scott, time to take the humiliating ride in the Flush of Shame! *flushes Scott* Scott: Before I leave! *dumps out all of Heather's clothes* Episode 2 Players Cabin (2) Heather: (CONF) Ah, I'm so relieved Scott's gone. I've got my alliance, and nothing will stop us. Oh, who will go next? First of all, we need to win. (END CONF) Lindsay, snag me my brush. Lindsay: Okay bestie! *gets it and brings it to her* Heather: Oh, and my hair straightener, shampoos, soaps, outfit to change into, breakfast, and get the shower running hot water for me. (CONF) Ah, it's nice to have a stupid slave. Lindsay: Okay. *gets everything she needed and turns the hot water on* Done! :D Heather: Thanks... bestie. Now, do whatever you want. I need my shower. *Walks off, into the bathroom* Alejandro: *resting* (CONF) I have this stupid game in the bag! I played a part in an elimination already! Luxery here I come! Lindsay: *waits for Heather* Heather: *arrives back in the cabin, with her clothes back on, and a towel around her head to keep the moisture* Ugh, so... what now? Lindsay: So Heather, can I borrow some make-up? Heather: Sure. Don't waste it all though. Lindsay: *using make-up and finishes* That should do it. Plus there's still some left. *gives it to Heather* Stars Cabin (2) Gwen: (CONF) After Heroes vs. Villains, I've been getting hate mail saying "You stink!", "Cody's a sweetheart, you are the devil!" and "Bridgette's innocence opposites who you are". Enough already. I'm guilty, I know. I'm debating if it's too little too late to redeem myself and make nice with Bridgette. Bridgette: So, Gwen... how's it hanging? Gwen: It's been... okay to say the least. Bridgette: You alright? Gwen: I've just been feeling kinda guilty recently. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we were at odds in World Tour and Heroes vs. Villains. Bridgette: It's fine, it's all in the past. Gwen: So does this mean we're friends? Bridgette: Sure. Let's bury the hatchet. (CONF) And bury Gwen with it. Derek: *whispers to B* We need to team up with Bridgette. *to Bridgette* Do you want to make an alliance with me and B? We'll be loyal Bridgette: Alliances? Eh, I'm not one for strategic games. I just want to have a good time. Challenge Chris: You will all have to race to the end of a trail. The team with the most members at the end when time runs out wins immunity. GO! (five lines) Lindsay: *runs* Alejandro: *runs* Gwen: *runs* Heather: *runs* Bridgette: *runs* Courtney: Go team! *Runs* Gwen: *runs in lead* Come on guys! Lindsay: *running with Heather* So if we lose again, who goes? Alejandro: *charging* Heather: *running* Kyndel or Griffin. Courtney: *runs* Gwen: *runs* Lindsay: *running* Okay. Alejandro: *runs up to Heather* I think Griffin was planning on getting me out last time, can we vote him off if we lose? Heather: Ugh, fine loverboy *Runs* Gwen: *running, almost there* Alejandro: Cool. *running* Lindsay: *running* Heather: *runs* Gwen: *finishes* Yes! Lindsay: *also finishes* Woohoo! Alejandro: *finishes* We're winning! Noah: *walks* Yeah, feel the burn.....*reads book* Dawn: *runs* I feel a sarcastic vibe coming from Noah. Paper: Probably because he is sarcastic? I don't know. *runs* Heather: *Finishes* Courtney: *runs* Bridgette: *runs* Chris: Time's up! Since most of you can't cross a line three blocks away, it's time for elimination for the Stars! Stars Vote (1) Gwen: (CONF) B. Courtney is pretty much head of the team right now and anyone who crosses a leader won't get far in my book. Apologies. Bridgette: (CONF) B is... something, and it's not good in my books. I vote B. Courtney: (CONF) I vote B. No one can challenge me, and think they can get away with it. Not on my watch, ha ha. Noah: (CONF) B. *Flips page on book* Why? I don't care, I just picked whoever. Now to get back to my book. Paper: (CONF) B. Sorry. Chris: Marshmallows go to... Paper, Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, and Derek. The final marshmallow goes to... Courtney! See you B! *flushes him* Episode 3 Players Cabin (3) Lindsay: *resting* Heather: *wakes up, yawning* Lindsay, bring me food... Ugh, I'm starving in this death trap. Lindsay: *gets up* What kind? Heather: Just shut up, and get me anything... Lindsay: Alright. *gets to the mess hall and starts looking for pancakes, finds some and cooks them correctly* Wow, I did something right! *gets them* Chef: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Lindsay: AH! *runs and gets back to the cabin* Here you go. *gives pancakes to Heather* Heather: *bites it, and spits it out* This tastes like cardboard! Ugh, you're pathetic. Lindsay: Sorry... Heather: (CONF) I can't wait to win the next challenge, to show those stars who really is boss. Lindsay: *sitting at tree, depressed* Heather: *walks outside, stretching* What's with you, Lindsiot, oops, I mean, bestie. Lindsay: Nothing, I'm just... pathetic. I never succeed at anything. Heather: Do you even know what succeed means? Lindsay: For once, I do. It means to not fail and do things right. Heather: You're good at something, vote pawn! ^-^ Be proud. *walks off, and says indistinctly* Moron. Lindsay: Wait, what am I good at? Heather: Alliances, human labor... whatevs. Lindsay: Oh, okay. :D *walks off* Alejandro: (CONF) Oh my gosh. That Lindsay's so stupid that she doesn't even know that Heather doesn't care for her when she pretty much told her that. What an idiot! Dawn: (CONF) I feel some strange aura coming from Alejandro.............*meditates* Alejandro: I'm going for a walk in the woods if anyone wants to join me! *starts walking* Dawn: *meditating* Alejandro: Dawn, wanna go for a walk? Dawn: Um.......sure. Alejandro: Cool. Nothing like exercise. *While they are walking in the woods, a tree blocks the way they came* Alejandro: How does that happen? *it starts raining* Alejandro: Darn it. We can take cover in that cave. *they go in the cave and lightning strikes the top, rocks pile the way in and they are stuck in a cave* Why must this happen. It's not like things could get worse in my life. Dawn: I'm sure this will get better eventually........ Alejandro: It's not like this isn't abnormal for me. Just adds to the chain of events I had after World Tour ended. Dawn: Hmm, feel free to talk about it. It's better to express emotions. Holding emotions in isn't healthy. Alejandro: That's true. After World Tour ended, I was runner-up but I still got Heather. After I got home though, my brother Jose taunted me. I recall him saying how I was too dumb to even pick up the right dummy. I rebounded by saying I still got a girlfriend but he mentioned how at the same time, Bridgette betrayed me. He started teasing me and at that point, I swore that if I played again I would play more aggressively and finish on top. Dawn: I see. Is that all? Alejandro: Not really. Then came Heroes vs. Villains. I was determined to win and when I was put on the outside, mostly by Cameron, the cool, calm macho figure in myself just collapsed. I guess it was still wrong for me to treat people the way I did and I acknowledge that now, but I just felt that I was misunderstood. I felt there was no other way out than to join Brick, and look where that got me. When I allied with Brick I actually thought I found my first friend in the game, but then suddenly he hated me and even gave his rival FANG a sword to beat me up, and I was horribly disfigured. At that point, I faced depression and it was just too much. *pauses and then starts crying* I never ment for me to turn out like this! Dawn: *pats Alejandro's shoulder* There, there. You can still change and maybe people will begin to like you? Alejandro: How can I do that? I feel like there's no way to turn back. Besides, I'd need some help to get back on the right path. Dawn: You could just take baby steps? I'll help. Alejandro: Thanks! By the way, can we be friends? Dawn: Sure. Alejandro: Cool. So, how are we gonna get back to the cabin? Bear: *charges toward them and ends up knocking over the rocks, freeing Alejandro and Dawn* Alejandro: Well, that was good luck. *heads back to the cabin with Dawn and climbs over the fallen tree* Heather: Ugh, when's the challenge? I just want to hurry up and win this stupid game... Stars Cabin (3) Noah: *reading a novel* Courtney: *glances at Noah, furiously* What do you think you are doing? Noah: Reading a novel by John Steinbeck. Why? Courtney: Shouldn't you be whipping yourself into shape? The challenges are so obviously physical, and incase you haven't noticed, bookworm, we lost last time! Noah: Look. I'm not in the mood for sarcastic remarks or witty snapbacks right now, so can we continue this later when I'm done with this novel? Courtney: We'll continue practicing your elimination next! Noah: Please do. I don't even like this place. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read in peace. Not trying to cause any trouble for once, so be grateful. Bye. *leaves* Gwen: *witnessed the whole thing but decides to not get involved, knowing that if she did she'd end up screwing herself over* Courtney: Mind your own business, gothhead. Gwen: Courtney, I thought we were friends! We were in an alliance to get to the final three in My TDWT and we got along pretty well. What's wrong? Courtney: Ugh, I just don't want to talk to you, I know what you're up to, so just back off. (CONF) No one can throw me off my game, no one! Gwen: I'm not up to anything. I promise. I just want to be friends, okay? Courtney: Whatever, make one mistake, and I'll mark it on your tombstone! Gwen: Gotcha. Courtney: (CONF) I don't trust Gwen... Challenge Chris: Guess what, kiddies? We're gonna play paintball! Here's some ammo! *hands them leeches* We had a little bit of toxic waste left over from My TDRI, and I just hate to waste. *sadistic grin* These leeches will paralyze people if hit, part of the waste effect. Have fun! *drives away and hits a tree* OW! Heather: Perfect. Who to hit first... Courtney: *aims at Heather* You're mine, dirtbag! Lindsay: *runs in and shields Heather* If you wanna hit my BFF, you're gonna have to get through me first! Gwen: Well if you're gonna hit MY BFF, you're gonna have to get through ME first! Courtney: BFF? (CONF) Gwen? BFF? This is not like her at all... She must... really be trying... Meh. More help for me (END CONF) *shoots at the two girls* Heather: Thanks, Lindsiot! *fires at the other two BFF's* AL! HELP! Alejandro: *runs over and starts firing at the other team* Gwen: *firing* Bridgette, can you help us fire at them? Bridgette: Ugh, I don't support this challenge. These leeches are.... Oww! *fires at the team* Alejandro: *fires* Lindsay: *fires* Gwen: *fires* Courtney: *fires* I AM A C.I.T. I WILL WIN! Heather: Oh no you won't! *fires* Bridgette: *fires* Alejandro: RETREAT! *whispers to team* I have a plan. We could be like Duncan and fire at the same person at once. They'll go down one by one. Bridgette: Where did they go? Courtney: Darn it! Ugh! Heather: Can we take out Gothie and C.I.T first? Alejandro: Sure. Gwen: *eavesdropping, reports back to her team* They're gonna use Duncan's dodgeball strategy, so let's do it to them. Alejandro: *fires at Gwen* Lindsay: *fires at Gwen* Gwen: *dodges, fires at Heather* Looks like Heather was a little late in firing, so I barely dodged. Heather: Ugh! Just, get hit! *fires* Courtney: Oh, no you won't! *shoots* Gwen: *fires at Alejandro* Alejandro: *is hit* OW! *temporarily paralyzed* Gwen: *fires at Lindsay* Lindsay: AH! *temporarily paralyzed* Chris: *flies in on a jetpack* Well, it looks like the Players are getting picked off one by one, so the Stars win the challenge! Players, you have to vote someone out! Players Vote (2) Heather: *votes Griffin* Alejandro: *in a daze* I VOTE THE GUY WITH THE MOUSTACHE! *votes Griffin* Lindsay: *also in a daze* Griffin... HE STOLE DA COOKIES! *votes Griffin* Chris: It's probably the toxic waste in the leeches. They'll be better by tomorrow. Griffin: *votes Alejandro* Kyndel: *votes Alejandro* Anne Maria: *Votes Alejandro* I AM THE MOST ORANGE PERSON HERE! Dawn: *votes Griffin* Sorry. Chris: Griffin, time to go. *flushes* Episode 4 Players Cabin (4) Alejandro: *walks over to Dawn* Hey Dawn. Thanks again for agreeing to help me be nicer. Can I have some lessons on it right now? Dawn: Sure! First off................how about starting with animals? *hands Alejandro a bunny* This little one is sleepy but can't sleep. Why not sing it a lullaby? Alejandro: Okay. *starts singing one and it attacks him* OW! Bunny: *starts scratching his face* Dawn: ..........I don't think he likes you that much. Alejandro: Can you help me? *is being beaten up by a bunny* (LOL Al's getting beaten up by a bunny. xD) Dawn: *calming down the bunny* There, there. *Starts singing lullaby to the bunny* Bunny: *tackles Dawn and attcks her* Alejandro: Dawn! *saves her from the bunny and releases it back into nature, helps Dawn up* You okay? Dawn: *dizzy* Yeah, I'm fine. I think I got the wrong bunny. Alejandro: Maybe we shouldn't start with animals. Anything else? Dawn: Um, yeah. *falls* Alejandro: ...Dawn? DAWN? *pokes* I gotta get Chris. *calls* Chris: *rides in* What? I was enjoying myself in my hot tub. Plus this is great for ratings! :D Alejandro: Forget your stupid ratings! Someone help her! Chef: *walks in and takes Dawn to a medical room* Ah, I hope I get paid double for this. Alejandro: Is money and ratings all you can think about when one of the nicest campers just was knocked unconscious? Chef: *sighs and gives her a shot that heals her, bandages her up and leaves* *Dawn wakes up* Alejandro: Are you okay, amiga? Dawn: I'm fine.........what happened? Alejandro: You were knocked out from your injuries. I tried waking you up but it didn't work. I called Chris and Chef but they only cared about the ratings of the situation, but I cared for your well-being. I convinced them to heal you, your bandaged up, and you have a shot in your arm that healed you. I'm glad you're okay. Dawn: Thanks for the help. Alejandro: You're welcome. Wait, did I just do something nice? Dawn: You did. That's great, I knew you had it in you. Alejandro: Cool. Let's get back to the cabin. *walks back with her* Dawn: Thanks again. Alejandro: You're welcome. Thanks for helping me. *hugs Dawn in appreciation* Lindsay: *whispers to Heather* Uh, bestie? *points to Al hugging Dawn* Heather: I already know, Lindsiot, I mean, bestie. *walks to Alejandro* Hey, Al, I know you hate that nickname, Al. What the heck is this? *in private* Dawn, and you? You better cut this out, or you're next! Alejandro: First of all, I don't really have a problem with Al. Well okay, I kinda do but I'm doing better at getting used to it. Besides, Dawn was just helping me be nicer after my Heroes vs. Villains performance. Heather: *plants a kiss on Alejandro's lips, and pulls back* You want this, stay away from, this! *points at Dawn, behind her back* She's for votes, not for locking lips! This game isn't about being nice, you of all people should know this. If this continues, she's going home, and you're going to be crying for your mommy! *walks off, grunting* Go run the shower, Lindsiot, ugh. Lindsay: Okay. *walks off and runs the shower* Alejandro: If it bothers you so much, can you teach me? Heather: Nice gets you eliminated, mean, and wits, gets you far. Everyone should obey you, and do what you want. Not going skipping in a stupid little forest with five year olds, vegan, losers. Alejandro: Uh, okay. *walks away* Lindsay: Shower's ready, BFF! :D Heather: Great, Lindsay. So when I get back, I better have my meal ready. *walks to shower* Lindsay: *has a meal waiting for Heather for when she finishes showering* Stars Cabin (4) Challenge Chris: Time for today's challenge! An eating contest. The team with the most members to eat disgusting things wins the challenge. Also if you puke, you are disqualified from the challenge. Alejandro: *gulps* (CONF) Okay... I've been dreading an eating competition. It's one of my fears, and it may destroy this temple. *takes shirt off, revealing a very muscular body frame* Chris: First, you will eat leeches alive! Lindsay: Please tell me those aren't from the last challenge... Chris: They are. Lindsay: *faints* Chris: Okay. GO! Alejandro: *reluctantly eats some, gags* Lindsay: *still passed out* Gwen: For the team! *eats* Dawn: Um.................. Noah: Fine. *eats some slowly, disgusted* Paper: *hesitantly eats some* Alejandro: *stomach growls* Oh no. Lindsay: *wakes up, sees dish* Ew. Gwen: Here Paper, imagine they're gummy worms. Alejandro: *to Dawn* Is something wrong? Dawn: I'm not a fan of eating any live organism........... Paper: Okay Gwen........here goes nothing. *eats more, slowly eats faster* Alejandro: Me neither... *begins eating, slowly* Heather: Leeches, are you kidding me? *tries to gulp them down, but spits them back onto the plate* Lindsay, take one for the team, will you? Courtney: Hah, can't even have a little bit of leeches? *bites the head off one* I am a C.I.T. I was prepared for this. Bridgette: I, c-c-can't do this... Gwen: Bridgette, pretend they're gummy worms and not alive. These leeches are toxic, you'd be helping them by putting them out of their misery. Lindsay: Okay Heather. *starts eating both bowls and swallows them* That wasn't so ba- *pukes it back up* Ugh. Dawn: *eats VERY slowly* Paper: *eating now an a barely below normal pace* Noah: *still eating slowly* Lindsay: *puking more* Ew! Alejandro: Mama Mia- *pukes* Ugh. Chris: Okay, after analyzing the teams, here are the results for the winners: The Stars! Players Vote (3) Alejandro: *votes Kyndel* Lindsay: *votes Kyndel* Dawn: *votes Kyndel* Chris: Time for marshmallows! Lindsay, Heather, Alejandro, and Dawn. Kyndel and Anne Maria, this is the final marshmallow. It goes to Anne Maria! Kyndel, time to go. *flushes her* Episode 5 Players Cabin (5) Lindsay: *resting* Heather: *sleeping like the angel she is* Lindsay: *wakes up* Morning, guys. *falls out of bed* Ow. Heather: Uh, can you be a bit quiet? SOME OF US are trying to SLEEP! Lindsay: ...Okay. Chris: *on loudspeaker* MORNING CAMPERS! Today is an instant double elimination. Get voting! Stars Cabin (5) *everyone wakes up* Gwen: *whispers to Courtney and Bridgette* Hey guys. I was wondering if we could make some kind of a friendship alliance. Maybe Paper and Noah could join. Chris: *on loudspeaker* MORNING CAMPERS! Today is an instant double elimination. Get voting! Gwen: Well? Voting Players Vote (4) Alejandro: (CONF) I vote for Anne Maria. Last person not in the alliance. Lindsay: (CONF) Anne Maria. Sorry. Heather: (CONF) Anne Maria, ugh, get that fake tan out of my face. Chris: Marshmallows go to Lindsay, Heather, and Alejandro. Either Dawn or Anne Maria is going. Who's it gonna be? It's Anne Maria who's going. *tosses final marshmallow to Dawn* See you Anne Maria. *flushes* Stars Vote (2) Gwen: (CONF) I vote Derek. Last person not in the future alliance. Sorry. Courtney: (CONF) Derek. Bridgette: (CONF) I don't want to hurt his feelings, but, Derek is weird. Chris: Marshmallows go to Paper, Noah, Bridgette, and Gwen. Final marshmallow goes to Courtney! See you Derek. *flushes* Episode 6 Merged Cabin (1) Heather: Ugh, great. Now there's less room! Lindsay: *walks over* If you want, BFF, you can have my bed too. I'll sleep on the couch over there. *points to it, which has many cockroaches and nails but she is completely oblivious* Heather: Thanks, bestie. Alejandro: *meditating* Heather: Ugh, meditating? What are you? Alejandro: *stops* I've been doing it regularly for a while. I was thinking about the future. And that attitude towards me is why I can't take this anymore. I can't put up with it. I'm sorry, senorita, but... we're done. Sorry. *starts walking away* Heather: *heartbroken* ... A...Alejandro? What do you think you're doing! GET BACK HERE! Alejandro: I'm sorry if this breaks your heart, I'm trying to be nicer. Hopefully we can move on maybe? Heather: ARGH! NO! Courtney: Heather... has... Bridgette: A heart? Heather: SHUT UP! Alejandro: (CONF) I feel kind of guilty, but at the same time I didn't do much wrong. What girlfriend orders their man around, asks what I am because of meditating, forbids me from seeing someone for help, and all that stuff. Will I regret it in this game? Perhaps, but right now I'm more concerned about the well being of the others. Dawn: *meditating outside with Paper* Paper: *failing* How do you even do this? Dawn: Just relax. You probably have too much stress. Paper: *begins to meditate* I'M DOING IT, I'M DOING- *Falls over* The cons of being a piece of paper........ Alejandro: (CONF) I kind of feel alone right now, and Heather might not take me back. If she did though, I'd be back where I started. I need to be with someone who cares. Paper and Noah are out of the question. Why? I'm straight. But anyway, I think me and Courtney would be too much like my experience with Heather. Gwen... I doubt she'd trust me again, especially after I betrayed her in Heroes vs. Villains. Bridgette? I gave her a chance... possibly the biggest mistake I've made, or one of them. Lindsay will be with Heather no matter what. And Dawn... not really a bad idea! She's helped me be nicer, I saved her life, and she's pretty, caring and smart. Why not? Lindsay: *resting* Alejandro: *walks over to Dawn* Can I talk to you alone for a minute? Paper: *meditating finally* Dawn: *whispering* Sure, but let's not disturb Paper and just walk away quietly really quick? Alejandro: *walks away quietly with Dawn* So, first off, things didn't really work out between me and Heather... we broke up. Dawn: Oh I'm so sorry for you both...........is there anything I can do to help you two get past this? Alejandro: Well I think Heather will always be kind of bitter but... will you be my girlfriend? Dawn: *Confused* I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself again? Alejandro: Alright. Since things with me and Heather didn't work out, will you be my girlfriend? Dawn: *blushes a little then stops* Wait, am I your second choice? Alejandro: I realized for some time that I'd rather be with you than Heather, but I was too intimidated to break up with her. I realized that you're much better than that, so you're my first choice. Dawn: *blushing* Oh. Um. Alejandro: *kisses her, smiling* What will it be? Dawn: *at a loss of words* Uh. *smiles* Sure. Noah: *was reading a book right next to them* ..........Bleck. Cheesiest couple ever. But uh. Here *hands Romeo & Juliet* the couple you beat in terms of cheesiness. Have fun. *leaves, reading Of Mice and Men* Alejandro: Cool. *they kiss again* Lindsay: *laying on the couch, but is flung away by the springs and lands next to Alejandro and Dawn kissing, silently* Woah. *runs back to the cabin* Alejandro: Did you hear something? Eh, I think it's nothing. (xD) Dawn: I sensed aura but maybe it was just a bunny. Lindsay: *running back to Heather in private, whispers* I just saw Dawn and Alejandro get together and kiss. D: Heather: WHAT, you have to be kidding me... Alejandro: *walking back to camp with Dawn, smiling* Lindsay: *whispering* Not kidding. What are we gonna do? Heather: Oh, leave it to me... *watches as Alejandro walks back into the cabin* Honey, you're back! Where were you? It doesn't matter, as long as you're with me... *plants a kiss on him, while Dawn watches* Alejandro: *pushes Heather away* But we broke up, didn't we? Heather: Ugh, I need to talk to you, in private, so that means, back off Fairy Princess... *walks in a secluded spot with Al* Alejandro: *in secluded spot* So, what is it? Heather: Here, I think you should read this. *pulls out Dawn's diary, where she forged in her handwriting* Oh, wait, let me read it. Dear Diary, well, if I must say myself, this competition is a breeze. No one's targeted me, which is a positive thing, but Alejandro has taken accustomed to me. On the outside, he seems like a really nice guy. But, I've seen the show, and his aura... my gosh, it's like, murderous. So is everyone's on my team, so I really need to look out for myself, especially around Heather. I know he likes me, whether he's faking it I can't yet figure out, but I swear to Mother Earth I will stop these people in their tracks, before it ends up badly for all of us. Alejandro, Heather, they all must go... Sooner or later... *puts it down* Well, I'll let you decide what you think about her. *walks off, shoving Dawn, and leaves the cabin* COME ON, LINDSAY! Alejandro: *to self* Oh man. I need to sit down for a bit... Lindsay: *follows Heather* What is it? Heather: Let's just, steer clear of the heat for bit, go for a walk. Lindsay: Alright. *walking with her* Heather: So, if we lose next, we are voting out Alejandro. Lindsay: Okay. What happens after that? Heather: Dawn goes too, and we fly to the finals. Lindsay: Yay, final 2! :D Alejandro: (CONF) I thought me and Dawn were tight, but... *sighs* (NON-CONF) *in private with Dawn* I know what you did. Dawn: About the baby panda? I thought it was just a dream............ Alejandro: Not that. You wrote in your diary how you really didn't like me and you wanted me OUT. You think you know a person! *sighs* Man... *walks away* *while Dawn is sitting down after this, Gwen approaches her* Gwen: What's wrong Dawn? You seem down. Dawn: *doesn't know what's going on any more, depressed* I don't know any more......................I don't even know what Alejandro was talking about............... Heather: *watches, laughing* Hahaha. *walks over to Dawn* Haven't you like, read his little aura thingy, you should know he's not worth your time, that handsome jerk... Challenge Chris: Run this obstacle course from the giant boot, to the cannonballs, to wrecking ball alley, to platforms, to the Wipeout Balls, then the baseball mitt. GO! Alejandro: *sighing, is kicked by boot to cannonballs* OW! Lindsay: *running from boot* Gwen: *running* Heather: *stands* What the heck? *is booted* AGH! Bridgette: *jumps to the cannonball* Courtney: *runs from the boot* Alejandro: *dodging cannonballs* AH! Lindsay: *makes it to cannonballs, ducks from one and it hits Gwen* Gwen: Ow. *falls over* Heather: Ouch! *runs across the cannonballs, dodging* Courtney: Ah! *dodges, butone lands behind her, and hits Bridgette* Bridgette: Salad... fingers... *unconscious* Alejandro: *gets to wrecking ball alley and jumps from the ball to the platforms* Lindsay: *finishes running the cannonballs, gets to wrecking ball* Gwen: *crawling* Ow. Ow. Ow. *sighs* Heather: *runs to wreckingball ally* NO NOT ANOTHER ONE! Courtney: *dodges more cannonablls, and runs to wreckingball alley* Alejandro: *tries to jump to a platform but is not far enough and falls* OW! Gwen: *still crawling* I'll get there one day. Lindsay: *can't balance and falls off* It hurts... Heather: *nearly at the platforms* I HATE THIS STUPID GAME! *hit by a wreckingball* AH! Courtney: Ha! *hit by a wreckingball* Alejandro: *gets back up and jumps from platform to platform* Chris: Alejandro is dominating this challenge! Lindsay: (CONF) He can't win, me and Heather are supposed to vote him off. That only leaves one option. I have to win this challenge. (NON-CONF) *gets back on wrecking ball alley and jumps off of it, gets to platforms* Gwen: *crawling, gets to wrecking ball alley and is hit by it, with bruises everywhere* Ow... Heather: *flies off the wrecking ball, crashing into the platforms, and falls down by the beavers* NO! NO! HELP! Lindsay: Bestie! *jumps down and knocks out the beavers, jumping platforms* Alejandro: *gets to the Wipeout balls* Gwen: *crawling to platforms, in pain* This is agony. Courtney: *lands on the platforms, and it collapses by Heather* AH! Heather: Watch it! You can have the beavers! *climbs back up, reaching the end of the bleachers* Alejandro: *bouncing and gets to the final stage* Okay, I can do this. Heather: Oh, come on? There's more? Courtney: You, you, Heather! You, I can't believe you... AH! *shoves her onto the bouncy balls and jumps with her* Alejandro: *currently outrunning them both, is almost at the baseball mitt* Heather: *bounces off the balls, landing perfectly on her feet* Ugh, finally, no pain! Courtney: AHHH! *lands on top of her* So not cool! I hate this! Heather: GET OFF! ARGH! Alejandro: *at the rope* I just need to swing on this and I'm in the final eight! Wait, *looks down* Heights. Right. Heather: *running to the swing* Oh, no you won't! Courtney: *chasing after her* Oh no YOU won't! Alejandro: *holding the rope, about to swing* Here goes... *sees beavers on the ground right below him* Uh... *passes out* Heather: You're just making it to easy, Coward-andro *jumps onto the swing in which he fell off* Courtney: I will not let you beat me! *jumps onto the same swing as Heather, and it swings around, as they collide into multiple posts together* Alejandro: *passed out* ... Heather & Courtney: *both jump out onto the Mitt* Heather: Yes I won! Courtney: No, I- *slides off* Chris: Heather wins immunity! Merged Vote (1) Alejandro: (CONF) I honestly don't know who to vote for... maybe... Bridgette? She betrayed me before so... why not? Still don't want to vote someone though. Gwen: (CONF) Alejandro. Reason one: you betrayed me. Reason two: You're a threat. Reason three: What you did to Dawn was WRONG. Lindsay: (CONF) Jalapeno, I have to. Courtney: (CONF) As much as I'd like to vote off that evil, dreaded, Heather, she's got the immunity that she stole from me! Alejandro is the biggest threat around here, so, I'd like to vote him off. Heather: (CONF) Alejandro is going down, I vote Alejandro. Bridgette: (CONF) I have to vote with Courtney and Gwen, so, Alejandro. Noah: (CONF) Later Alejandro..........eh. Paper: (CONF) Alejandro, did you see what he did to Dawn? Now I'm somehow a better meditater than her because of her stress................seriously what.......I don't even- *commercial* Dawn: (CONF) Bridgette.....................even though Alejandro................uh....................*still depressed and confused* Chris: Marshmallows go to Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, Paper, Noah, Courtney, and Dawn. The final marshmallow goes to... Bridgette! Sorry Alejandro, your out. Alejandro: What? I thought I was getting along well... Noah: Oh well. That's life. Alejandro: Alright, well... see you guys. This has been a journey of a lifetime... sort of. I got nicer, broke up with Heather, started dating Dawn, but then Heather told me that Dawn wanted me out and- Dawn: *in a depressed tone* I didn't want you out..........I didn't even vote you and you trusted Heather more than you would me? Alejandro: Then what about this? *shows Dawn's diary to her that says how she "wanted" him out in her handwriting* I seemed like your handwriting... wait... *sees other pages* this handwriting looks the same... be right back, I need to investigate. *leaves and comes back with a pen and a pencil* The handwriting looks the same, except the previous pages were written with a pencil, and this last one was with a pen. Come to think of it, Heather only brought a pen to write with and you only brought a pencil, so that means... UGH. I am an idiot. Heather forged your handwriting! Dawn: ............... Alejandro: I'm sorry I jumped the gun... I made a mistake. Can you forgive me? Dawn: ..............Sure. Alejandro: Thanks, I appreciate it. You're a sweet girl. I'll see you at the finale or playa des losers. Win for us. You have the social and physical game down, no doubt. But one more thing: you'll need to play a bit strategically too. Thanks for helping me be nicer too. *kisses her on the cheek* I'll see you soon. *is flushed away* Episode 7 Merged Cabin (2) Heather: (CONF) Now with Alejandro gone, and the spoilers leaked, I'm going to have to do the best I can to survive this place... There's eight of us left, so, I've only got Lindsay. Dawn would never trust me, Noah's a jerk, Paper's... I don't even know how that thing is possible, Courtney's a Type A, Gwen's got some alliance with her, which leaves... Bridgette? Well, I have to work with what I got, and surfer girl is joining me. If I can win immunity today, I'm unstoppable! Lindsay: *walking alone with Heather* So, what's the next plan? Heather: Well, Bridgette needs to go, then fairy princess. I just don't like blondes. Lindsay: Wait, I'm blonde. Heather: Trust me, I like you too. (CONF) That girl is so naive, I need to drop her, but, now's not the time. Lindsay: Either way, how are we gonna get Bridgette out? We only have each other, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Noah, and Paper have a bit of an alliance, and Dawn probably won't be with us now. Heather: Trust me, she's easy. We should go back to the cabin. (CONF) Y'know, I've been planning something, and I just can't wait for it. Oh, this game is mine, mine, MINE! Lindsay: Okay. *gets back to the cabin* Heather: *arrives at the cabin, opens it, and no one's there* Good, they must be at the lodge. Lindsay, lock the door, tightly, I need my time. *starts to ravage through people's stuff* Lindsay: Okay. *inside and locks the door as tight as it can get* Gwen: *starts walking back to the cabin* I need to write something. Heather: *plants stuff* Gwen: *trying to open door* Why is this door locked? Lindsay: *whispering to Heather* Red Alert. D: Heather: *screams* WHAT THE HECK? *signals to Lindsay to unlock the door* YOU, YOU, WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Lindsay: *unlocks the door and quickly hides under the couch* Gwen: What exactly are we freaking out over? Heather: Ok, so, you know how my hair's been tacky? That's because I couldn't find my darn HAIR STRAIGHTENER! JUST LOOK AT MY HAIR, IT'S QUALITY, UGH! So, do you know what I found? *shows her under Bridgette's bed* That speaks for itself... that meddling thief, she's got evil on all of us! You remember her in World Tour... Gwen: And my diary! *grabs it* And then there's also Paper's pencil, Courtney's PDA, and Noah's book. This does make sense, because me and Bridgette were at odds before so that explains her taking my stuff, plus she was a villain. I still don't get one thing though... why was the door locked if you're the only one in here? Heather: This is horrible, what kind of person would do that? Sure, I'm not the nicest, but, I don't do that kind of thing! Way out of my league... Show's what you really know about someone... Chris: *on loudspeaker* Here you guys are! The final 8. Welcome to it Heather, Lindsay, Dawn, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Noah, and Paper. The eliminated people have been Scott, B, Griffin, Kyndel, Anne Maria, Derek, and Alejandro. 15 true all-stars. But wait! Amidst the shadows, a super secret surprise contestant has came back. The producers and I had this idea on their mind for a while now. This following contestant has returned to play one more time: Mike! *Mike arrives on a boat* Mike: Hey guys! Glad to be back! Gwen: Hey Mike. Lindsay: Hi! Mike: (CONF) Since I have been gone a few seasons, and had some off time, I have been studiying ways to win and stratagies. So I have a good chance. Chester: Yeah, and maybe you can actually make it to the final 3. Mike: Anyways I have a good feelign about this season *Grins* Gwen: *walking and whistling* Lindsay: *doing make-up* Mike: *walks up to Lindsay* "Hey Lindsay how has it been with you?" Lindsay: Not bad. I got myself a BFF! I help her a lot. I make her meals, turn the shower on for her, and I even shut up when she tells me too. :D Mike: *Raises eyebrow* "Alrighty than..." (CONF) "Does she realize how....well... dumb she is?" Lindsay: Do you wanna be friends with Hannah too? Mike: "I'll consider it" (CONF) Already making friends... thats just what I need *Grins* Lindsay: Yeah, we'd have a lot of fun! As long as you do everything she says! Oh and heat up the shower, let her make every strategic move, make her meals all the time, and don't make the pancakes taste too hard she hates that. If all of that happens, me, you, and her will get to the final 3! :D Mike: "She sounds intresting..." (CONF) "Intresting like a freaky dictator, i'm going to have to distance from Hannah, I mean Heather. Manitoba Smith: Yeah that sheila could be a major threat dont ya reckon? Mike: So it is in my best intrest to not team with her. Gwen: *walks to Dawn* I'm sorry Alejandro got eliminated, you okay? Dawn: I'm fine......I'll try to win for him........or make it past one episode at least. Gwen: That won't be too hard actually, I saw Bridgette was taking people's stuff. I saw them under her bed, I'll show you. *shows her under Bridgette's bed* See Noah's book, Paper's pencil, and Courtney's PDA? Me and Heather found our stuff: my diary and her hair straightener. This could be enough to send her packing. Dawn: She did? I thought I was sensing regret in her aura, but if she did this I think I was wrong. Gwen: I thought so too. But if it makes you feel better, you're welcome to join me and Courtney's alliance once Bridgette leaves. Dawn: Sure. Gwen: Okay, cool. I do recall that Lindsay is definately on Heather's side though. When Bridgette goes, our alliance would have 3 and Heather's would have 2. Also, when Bridgette is voted off next, there'd be 8. 8 minus 5 is 3, so the swing votes are Paper, Noah, and Mike. If we can just get them on our side at the final 8, we'd surely get Heather out in a 6-2 supermajority. Dawn: Well Paper should be easy, me and him meditate often and are in good standings so he might listen. I don't know about Noah and Mike though. It could work though. Gwen: Okay. *grabs Paper's pencil, Noah's book, and Courtney's PDA* Let's give these back to them. *gives them back* Paper, Noah, Courtney, me and Dawn saw those items hidden under Bridgette's bed, wanna help us vote her out? Noah: *sees a slight rip in his book and in a slight anger tone* Yep. I'm in, no one rips my books. Paper: I don't even remember bringing a pencil, but sure. *Throws pencil away* Sharp things give me the creeps. Scott: *pops up behind Paper* What about dull things? Gwen: *scared* AH! How do you just get here? Scott: The nature of my origins shall be left ambigous. Now if you want to remain unscathed, I suggest that you run this instant! Gwen: *running* What did I even do to you? Scott: *chasing after* I am impartial to whoever caused me to be prematurely ejected! Gwen: I had nothing to do with it, we were on opposing teams and I couldn't have voted you off. Heather did. Scott: Listen sister! Since we're not on the same page, I'll dumb things down a little 'kay? I DON'T CARE WHO VOTED ME OUT! I WANT REVENGE ON EVERYONE! Gwen: *running* What about... *has an idea, unleashes someone from a cage* her? Scott's Grandma: You lied about me, Honey Boo! *smacks him* Scott: *facepalms* Alright smart one! I'm taking you to where all the defiant contestants go! *grabs Gwen and carries her off somewhere* *later he returns and Gwen's left arm has a unicorn tattoed onto it* Anyway, *to Paper and Dawn* Blondie, tree skeleton! I have a treat for you! *hands them both a jar of fake peanuts* Paper: Oh, sweet! *opens it and is scared by the snakes* AGH! Dawn: .................*sighs and opens it and isn't scared* I'll admit it worked really well on Paper. Mike: *Walking in the forest* (CONF) So far i'm not getting connected to anyone yet, see my plan is to lay low and get peoples trust, try to outlast the others, vote with the croud, than come the final 4... Phase 3.... *Grins* Scott: The era of Scott has commenced, so prepare for the inevitable dawn of bleakness miscreants! (CONF) Since I really wanted to cause an uproar, I secretely snuck into the girl's cabin and rummaged through Dawn's clothes. I snagged one of her bras, quickly ran back to the guy's cabin and made it into a slingshot! *slings a marshmellow at the camera* Man, these things are flexible! (NON-CONF) *uses the bra to sling some marshemellows at a soda can and laughs* This is the life! Mike: *Notices Scott flinging marshmellows with a bra* "Umm Scott... what are you doing?" Heather: Agh, what is that little redneck ginger doing back here? (CONF) Ugh, what the hell Chris? I voted him out fair and square. Eh, doesn't matter, he'll be gone by dusk... Scott: *hears Heather's comment and approaches her aggressively* Listen up Queen Bee! I'm not returning as a contestant! I'm back as something even worse! I get to decide challenges which will make your life a living h****, so you better watch yourself! Chris: Woah, woah, woah. You're both wrong. Heather's wrong because Scott isn't back as a contestant, and Scott's wrong because he's not deciding challenges, and is only having a role in this one. So get it right Scott, or you won't finish your only challenge. Mike: "Than what role is Scott playing?" Chris: A psycho for this challenge. He will be hunting you down one by one, making emotional marks on you. Gwen for instance just got a unicorn tattoo on her arm. So, start running! Mike: "Wait now?" *Runs* Scott: *darts after Mike while laughing maniacally* Let the games begin! Snakes: *corner Paper and attacks him* Chris: Okay it looks like Gwen and Paper are out so far. Lindsay: *accidentally runs into Scott* AH! Mike: *Sprints to a tree* (Is this like the chef hide and seek from season 1 of Total Drama?) Scott: *breathing heavily as he nears in towards Lindsay's angelic blue eyes* You'll LOVE your punishment! *laughs maniacally and carries Lindsay off to the rusty tin shed where Paper and Gwen are being held hostage* (No Mike, a horror challenge) Lindsay: AH! What are you doing to me? *thinks* There's Mike behind that tree! Mike: *Sprints to the top of a mountain and hides there* (CONF) What the heck? What's gotten into him? Scott: *to Lindsay* You'll find out soon enough! *Smirks deviously as he draws a filfthy needle from his duffel bag* Do you prefer pink or red? Lindsay: *oblivious that it's a trick question* OH! I LOVE PINK! :D Scott: *evily grins* Very well then! Must I say, a wise choice indeed! *cackles insanely as he starts tattooing Lindsay's back, struggling to hold her down* Lindsay: It...feels...great! Scott: *annoyed* Oh really...? How about now?! *tattoos Lindsay's butt as he continues to keep her down* Lindsay: AH! Okay, that's enough! *finishes* How do I look? *looks in the mirror* AH! I HATE GETTING A TATTOO! *runs off* Get someone else now! Mike: *Walks down to the river* Scott: *hides in a blueberry bush, sticks his hand out and yanks onto Mike's pants, pulling him down* Mike: "Grahhhaha, "Get off me you carrot topped freak!" *Kicks Scott in the gut and starts running* Scott: *runs after* You're not going anywhere you insane freak! *takes out a tranquilizer and aims at Mike* SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! *shoots him in the butt* Mike: *Cringes in pain from the shock* "Where the He** are you getting all this stuff?" *tries to crawl away* Scott: *pulls him to the shed* That my friend, is between me and he who must not be named! *hurls him onto the coffee table and takes out a razor* Hold still! *shaves Mike's head* Now here comes the fun part! You can either make this hard or easy! I suggest the later, since this won't hurt a bit! *throws off Mike's clothes and starts to tatoo him with a rusty needle doused in blue ink* Mike: "CHRIS!!!! THIS IS GOING TO FAR!" **Screaming* STOP IT STOP IT!!!! *Kicks Scott in the face* Scott: Chris can't hear you sweetie! *presses a red button and Mike is restrained to the table* Where was I? Ah, yes! *continues tattoing Mike* Chris: *in control room* No it's not getting to far. :P Mike: *Screaming* "Scott what happned? Why are you doing this?" Scott: Don't worry, I just have one finishing touch left! *tattoos "McLane Was Here" on Mike's back* All done! *unrestrains Mike* Mike: *Puts clothes back on* "You suck, this better be removeable" (CONF) *All Blue* *Sighs* "Well I guess I'm all blue now, I really hope that they can remove this Scott: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but all that's permenant! Sucks to be you! *dementedly laughs* Chris: *in control room, laughs* Yep. Scott's really a good tool to mess with the cast with. *laughs again* Scott: *turns to Gwen* As for you, when was the last time you had a haircut?! Gwen: You did me already, and I can't remember. Scott: *whips out the same razor he shaved Mike with* Doesn't matter, cause you're getting one right now! *locks the door, and corners Gwen with the razor* Best part is, no gaurd! *takes off the clipper gaurd and laughs uncontrollably* Gwen: Let's just get this over with. Scott: *shaves Gwen's head completely bald* All done! Want a look? *hands her a mirror* Gwen: Fine. *looks* Hey, this is actually okay the second time. First time Bridgette cut my hair in WT, and now it's the second time I'm used to it. I'm not one to care about what I look like, same goes for the tattoo. Thanks for helping me realize it Scott. :D *walks off* Scott: *shocked* So you're saying you actually...like that haircut? Gwen: *off screen* Pretty much, yeah. Thanks again. Scott: Damn it! Anyway, before I mutilate anyone else, I have a little bit of demolition to get done! *runs to the mess hall, places the oil barrels in place and picks up a match* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PREPARE O SEE THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS H*** HOLE! Many Animals: *in an audience, clap hands* Scott: *lights the match and runs out* 5,4,3,2,1! *the mess hall explodes* Chef: *running out, on fire* AH!!! THEY DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH FOR THIS! CHRIS! I NEED A WORD WITH YOU ABOUT SCOTT! HE'S BEING- *is knocked out by a big acorn* Chipmunk: *smirking* Scott: That was only part one of the fabulous Cirque De Scott! For my next act, I will ignite the dock of shame! *Lights it on fire* Chef: *suddenly wakes up at tose words* What? No! That's worth approximately 10% of my paycheck! Chris? Why'd you let this nutball in? I HATE CHRIS! WHY??? Scott: You do realize he intends to fire you right here, right now! *smirking* Chef: Really? I haven't gotten to get paid for anything yet! I haven't gotten a major role in the series! I haven't gotten to serve my special dish called _____ _______! What should I do? Scott: Kick his *** WrestleMania style! I'll make you mask, then you can show him what happens when you fire your loyal employees! Chef: I already have a mask! *puts it on* Let's rumble! Chris: *sitting, making an intern clean his nails* Scott: *to Chis* Chef told me that he was saying bad things about you behind your back! Brawl him WrestleMania style! Chris: What? I thought he was a loyal one! I'LL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! *charges toward Chef* Chef: *charging toward Chris* Chris: You're a total backstabber! Chef: You're a total dictator! *They start wrestling away from the scene* Heather: I'm just going to... leave... *runs into the cabins, locking the doors, and blocks them* Scott: *sprints after Heather and smashes the window open with his fist* YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! Heather: That may be true, but I can still kill you!!!! *picks up a lamp, and throws it at Scott's head, and it smashes over him* Scott: *is completely unfazed, then charges at Heather enraged, picks her up and drags her to the tin shack* Heather: *boots in the kiwis while being dragged, and manages to pull herself off* You will never, ever touch me EVER! I've been waiting seasons to win, and you will not stop me! *runs* Scott: You're not going anywhere under my watch! *pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Heather in the butt* Heather: Ha, what a moron, that's not real... why am I... is the world... ending? *collapses* Bridgette: *watches from a distance* What's he doing to her? Heather might be mean, but this is... murder! Did he just kill Heather? Scott: *drags Heather off to the shack* You'll have to find out for yourself! *laughs evily* Heather: *wakes up, strapped onto a table* What? What are you doing? I will destroy you, you disgusting, vile, pathetic, horrible, white trash, soulless, *****, ginger ******! LET ME GO! NOW! I will call the cops when this is over! *tries to break free, but can't* Category:Current